Petal Twirl
by DestinyBlitz
Summary: Friendship. Violence. Sloppy kisses. Edgy relationships. Sex. Childish games. Crazy excursions. One single mission. What else to expect from the almighty Akatsuki? Especially when a certain Sakura Haruno is sent on a mission to infiltrate this demented organisation... AkaSaku
1. First scroll

**A/N - My little readers! My little cupcake-samas! I finally decided to give myself a slap and write a new story! Yay! ~**

**This will be an AkaSaku – yes, I LOVE AkatsukiXSakura! I've seen and read so many, and now I've been inspired to write one too...with an overall much darker and sexier atmosphere. I also like to think of Akatsuki as a family – meaning that there will be a good deal of Family/Friendship involved!**

**I won't add in KonanXSakura or PeinXSakura because I believe those two belong together...But! We've still got our lovely doctor fish sticks, Sir Puppet-sama, Mister Carnivorous man-eater-chan, and Cap'n explosion, and etc etc etc...**

**The little thing with Tobi/Madara/Obito is confuzzling, so I'll just stick to the fact that Tobi is Madara, of some sort...[I've only watched the anime...]**

**The story takes place after the recent ninja war, the one ongoing in the anime. **

_This writing_** is Sakura's thoughts, but ****_this one_**** is Inner Sakura! Bold writing is Kuro/Black Zetsu.**

**About how Sakura ends up in Akatsuki, I just used the stereotype of her going on a mission, just...with a few different things here and there. ^^ I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it, so I present to you, the first chapter of PETAL TWIRL!**

**Warning! This is contains multiple pairings, a reversed harem [many men buzzing around a single woman], a lot of swearing, and heavy lemony delight with an extra serving of cream – much more fluff than I should include.**

**Oh! And the disclaimer! ~ I don't own Naruto, it is the epic work of art by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei! **

**~o~**

A scroll. Another scroll. Another scroll, just a bit smaller in size, but still, that's another scroll. And oh my god here's another scroll.

Guess what. Here's another scroll. And you know what? It's not green. It's blue. Hah. Sarcasm. Sakura stacked the documents away, sighing deeply as she did so. Ever since they had won the war – which she definitely wouldn't call winning, because all they did was defeat Kabuto and his resurrections, life had been unbearably peaceful. All too peaceful. But that was nothing next to what angered her the most. And that was the fact that the AKATSUKI organisation was still intact! All of them. They were still alive and well, hiding in their all-too-discreet hideout. The pink-haired girl snorted to herself. Everyone knew they were sneaking somewhere in the land of rivers. Arrogant cloaked bastards. She then huffed and leaned on her clenched fists. She hadn't been on a mission in ages, and would do anything to go on a trip, or even better, hear the cracking of their bones under her fist's impact. So while evilly fantasizing about Akatsuki blood gushing and muscles being torn apart, she barely noticed the presence behind her. A rather familiar presence, in fact. She spun around to find a formally dressed ANBU Black Ops with a bird-shaped mask, decorated with wavy blue stripes across the spotless white surface. Her lips tugged into a smile.

"So you DID pass the exam after all, Pig-chan?" She teased what would probably be her best friend.

"Obviously I did, forehead-chan!" Ino pulled her mask off to reveal her happily twinkling blue eyes. "See?" She showed Sakura her tattoo-plastered arm, who grinned back at her.

"Good going!" She browsed through the vast collection of scrolls, all inscribed with odd kanjis and handed one to the blonde. "This is from Tsunade-shishou, and is of extreme importance!" The newly commemorated ANBU accepted the scroll and took a rapid peek at it. She then raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Well, listen to this, forehead-chan! Akatsuki are advertising, and want a new member! Even their location is written here!" The pinkette's eyes widened in sudden excitement.

"And?"

"Yeah, this could be the perfect opportunity to find out some more about them!" She eagerly explained. "We could even befriend them!" Her brain had plunged into a state of deep thought. _Pig-chan has a point. __**Hey, it could just be a trap, you realise that, right?! **_Inner exclaimed, waving her fists around violently. _Touché_.

"Well then! I'll be off!" Ino replaced her mask on her face, turning her into an expressionless ninja once again. Only her cheery voice betrayed her stoic appearance.

"Where to?" Sakura frowned.

"To Tsunade-sama, obviously! I'm going to take this mission and go spy on Akatsuki!" She performed a chain of hand signs and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She stiffened in her seat, left with the bitter sting of jealousy. One side of her was raging silently, wishing it could be her who could go over and pummel those criminals herself, but another side was happy for Pig-chan, because it was a mission she deserved. _I hope she'll be alright.__**Don't underestimate an ANBU, Outer! **_Inner cracked her knuckles. She silently hoped it was true, and got back to work.

...

A few minutes later, Genma, the ever so relaxed chuunin stepped in.

"Tsunade-sama would like to see you..." He shoved his hands in his pockets while teething on his senbon. Doubt clouded in her mind.

"Thank you, Genma-san..." She reluctantly stood up and began heading towards the exit. The older shinobi tapped her shoulder soothingly and smiled.

"I don't think it's anything serious." He disappeared through the door. She shook her head, lips curved upwards. _Good old Genma._

**~o~**

Once she finally entered her Shishou's office, she felt a noticeable, heavy tension lingering in the air.

"For the love of Kami-sama! I won't let you go! You are an ANBU – you don't take on missions like these! At least not on your own!" The woman known as the fifth Hokage bellowed, slamming her palm on her desk, a mug of tea falling to the ground and shattering into a million pieces in a pool of green liquid. Sakura could literally feel her friend fuming from under her bird mask. Did that mean she wouldn't be able to go on that mission..?

"But I do have some experience and jutsus adapted for espionage – I'd be perfect for the job!" Ino argued. Tsunade grunted as a warning.

"Yamanaka Ino, don't test my patience! I said no!" The fearful godaime Hokage suddenly directed her deep honey gaze towards her pink-haired apprentice.

"Ah, Sakura! You, however, would be perfectly adapted for this mission!" The hokage threw her a new, neater scroll. "How would you like to infiltrate Akatsuki to collect information?" A wave of mixed feelings washed over her. Relief. Extreme excitement. Confusion. Slight guilt. She read the scroll silently. It was the mission she had been waiting for. Unravelling their mysteries, destroying them and their plans...the Akatsuki! The pinkette clenched her hands around the document.

"I accept the mission!" She stepped forward, a defying spark in her pale green eyes. Both blondes gazed at her attentively.

"Hm, well you just barge in and steal my coveted mission...you better do a darn good job of it!" Ino marched forwards and pulled Sakura into a hug. "Good luck, Forehead-chan."

"Thanks, Pig-chan." She smiled before breaking the hug and turning to face the legendary Sannin, awaiting further details. The woman in front of her nodded comprehensively.

"You will leave in 3 days precisely, to the land of Iron! Two members, Zetsu and Tobi have been sighted there." She pointed to the Sakura's hittai itte. "Your headband will have been 'confiscated' because you are a 'rebel' ninja!" The expert medic picked up the shards on the floor. "Understood?"

"Yes!" She nodded and spun around to leave. "I won't fail either of you!" She grinned and decided to head back home.

_Akatsuki, you are busted._

**~o~**

Once she was back in her apartment, she kicked her shoes off and speed-walked over to the kitchen. She had worked up an appetite, and fetched a bag of rice, so that she could make onigiri, fried with soy sauce as a treat. _**I'm so looking forward to infiltrating them! Can you imagine?! We're gonna be alone with so many men! **_Sakura blushed at the thought. _There's also the woman called Konan right? __**I don't give a fuuuuck!~ I heard some of those men are real sex gods too! **__I couldn't care less about that! I'm only going because I want to destroy them! __**Suuure. **__Inner! We're talking about some dangerous criminals here! __**So what? Criminals have a cock too! **__I'll kill you! _

The kunoichi sighed and flopped down on a kitchen stool. She had to admit, she was unusually excited at the prospect of meeting the Akatsuki. A whole group of dangerous, S-ranked criminals. And she'd be...basically living with them. A sudden mass of questions started dawning upon her. Where did they live? Did they have regular meals? Did they stick together at all times? Her face fell, and she decided to relax a little before grabbing a bite to eat.

Suddenly, she felt a flash of chakra in her vicinity. She got into defence mode, gathering some concentrated chakra in her fists. A mild, rather carefree voice chimed in her ears.

"Oh! She is hostile, the little girl!" And this clear voice was soon replaced with a dark, smouldering one. "**Stupid bitch doesn't know who she's up against.**"

That struck a particular nerve, and Sakura did not appreciate it. Especially because she recognised this signature – and this bipolar voice. The chakra she had charged crackled with pure energy.

"Come on out, Zetsu!" She called out. White Zetsu let out a noticeably dramatic gasp.

"Oh! She knows our name!" He seeped out of a wall, yellow eyes locking with the kunoichi's emerald ones. She was about to knock the living daylights out of him by instinct, but a grain of common sense reminded her of her extremely important mission, and so instead, she tore her hittai itte off, showed it to the plant man, and quite literally snapped it in half, bending the metal and tearing the cloth apart. The Akatsuki member stood at the side, tilting his head slightly.

"Take me to Akatsuki." The pinkette stepped towards him. "I want to leave this village, now." She tried sound as serious and fearful as possible. It was a change of plan, but if she played her cards right, she could succeed – and Tsunade would definitely understand.

"ZETSU-SAAAAAN!" The masked Akatsuki member popped up from the window. "Tobi wants to know when we're going to leave!" His voice was so cheerful and so innocent that it hurt. Despite the surprise, and the memories seeping back in her mind, Sakura remained cool.

"We'll leave now. I know a secret way out of the village, and we have no time to waste!" She clenched her fist. She was hoping that she had convinced them – which she apparently did, as Zetsu's expression relaxed slightly. However the plant man had other plans concerning the escape method.

"Come here..." He motioned her to come over to him. She did as she was told, now at an arm's distance from the bipolar man. He then forcefully locked his arms around her and started sinking into the group, dragging the kunoichi along.

"W-what's happening?!" She twisted her head around. Zetsu simply hushed her while their surroundings turned pitch black. The immature young man's voice was barely heard in the distance.

"TOBI WILL CATCH UP TO YOU LATER!"

**~o~**

Once she had woken up, Sakura's limbs felt stiff, and her vision was blurry.

"Grr..." She reached over with her hand and tried to loosen up her muscles around her shoulders, but to no avail.

"Oh! She's awake, the little girl." A certain Zetsu crawled out of his corner. A painful sigh escaped her lips.

"Why the paralysis jutsu?" She demanded. The plant man grinned from ear to ear.

"Despite you saying you want to visit Akatsuki, you might just want to fool us. **It would be a pain in the ass if you leaked some information about us**." She frowned.

"I understand, but I wasn't planning on pulling anything funny." She winced as she managed to prop herself up on her forearms. "Please let me join Akatsuki!" The pink-haired girl grit her teeth, finally managing to push some chakra into her shoulder. Her body was still numb and under the effect of the jutsu cast upon her, but thanks to her body's quick recovery and her medical training, she felt better.

"We'll have to ask Pein-sama. **He might just kill you off too**." The carnivorous man replied.

"Believe me, I'm not so easy to kill off!" The kunoichi yelled. "You wanna have a go?!" She raised her fist.

"Relax, I'm not looking for a fight. **Just telling you that I don't have time for weaklings like you**." A vein popped at the corner of her temple.

BAM.

Her chakra-infused fist landed in his jaw, thrusting him back in recoil.

"Take me to Pein-sama. That's all I'm asking!" She mumbled. The plant man rubbed his bruised jaw and scrunched his eyebrows.

"She's got quite the temper, the little girl." His white hand motioned her to follow him. "**Hurry up**."

* * *

**To be continued~ [Which might take a bit of time since I'm currently having exams, and procrastination can only take one so far...*sneers at physics papers*]**


	2. Second Scroll

**Evening, my Cupcake-samas!~ I must all thank you for so many follows and favourites and the fluffy reviews, despite the first chapter being so booooring! So happy! *dances around bedroom* Not to worry, the fluff and the naughty stuff is coming soon! [You perverts!~ Admit it!~]I'm still wondering who to pick for Sakura's first lemon though. Cupcake-samas! Enlighten me! Tell me who you prefer! [Though I must admit, I have mostly set my sights on Madara/Tobi and Kisame right now...] Also, this very quick update is exceptional...I don't think I'll ever manage to post a chapter every day! Anywho, here's the second chapter of Petal Twirl, only for my adorable little readers and Cupcake-samas! **

**Now, for the disclaimers! I don't own Naruto, it is the magnificent work of art by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei! I also don't own the songs or lyrics at the end of this chapter!~**

**~o~**

"Ooh, good stuff, un!" Deidara grinned eagerly, flipping through his newly stolen porn magazines. Hidan nodded along, devouring the sight before him. Naked women, absolutely perfect in proportion, with bright red lips, soft curves along their arches, smooth, spread legs, all too invitingly of course – giving a view over everything.

"Fuck, these aren't so bad, blondie!" The silver-haired man clutched the naughty photos. Kisame, who was sitting nearby, took a couple of peeks, but being more mature, held back.

"Where did you get those from, Deidara?" He asked, suspicion underlining his words. The blonde's devious grin appeared on his lips again.

"Just stole them last night! Easy as hell, un..." He vaguely avoided the question. The shark man furrowed his eyebrows.

"I that so..." His mouth quirked into a smirk. "Give me one of those so I can see how bad your taste is when it comes to women!" The explosive artist chuckled as he handed one of his magazines to the swordsman, who's eyebrows immediately raised after seeing the first few pictures. "Hm, this is quite hardcore. I never knew you were into BDSM!"

"Oh, you have no idea, un." His eyes flickered from one page to another. This was something about being in an organisation composed of men only – with the exception of Konan, who was under Pein-sama's protection – the younger members had no time or opportunity for either flirting or sex. Which is why erotic magazines were a good distraction for them.

But as they all say, nothing compares to the real thing. So you can probably imagine their faces as Sakura, the beautiful pink-haired kunoichi strolled through the Akatsuki living room with the bipolar plant man. All three men rapidly hid their dirty pictures before gazing at the girl before them, extremely intrigued. She sent them a quick glance, but instantly turned away to face Zetsu. Her heart was beating frantically. Four members of Akatsuki in a same room felt like a lot, and it felt very dangerous too. They practically radiated with some sort of evil aura. Inner was squealing with utter delight. And Sakura hated to think she understood why. These men...

Basically put, they were hot. Steaming fucking hot. The more she stared at them, the more she felt her face heat up.

...she mentally slapped herself for thinking such absurdities as soon as she saw what were her most feared enemies. She cleared her throat.

"I never knew your hideout was so...well-furnished." Sakura pointed out, avoiding eye contact with either of the members seated on the couch. Zetsu cocked an eyebrow, but chuckled lightly.

"That doesn't matter, let me show you the office instead! **Then Pein-sama will torture you**." Both her and Zetsu briskly walked away towards another corridor without another word. A deep chortle emerged from Deidara. What the hell was that girl doing here? What was that troubled and nervous look in her eyes? She was a kunoichi from Konoha, who had loyally fought by their side until today? Something was funny, and the blonde was interested. Oh yes, Sakura had caught his attention. He licked his lips and sat back, closing his eyes. He had a sudden urge to go and toy around with this girl. Kisame's curiosity also seemed to be piqued.

"Don't we know her from somewhere?" The shark bared a toothy grin.

"I think she's the one who nearly killed off Sasori no Danna, un." Deidara commented, going back to his suggestively positioned women. Hidan snorted aggressively.

"The hell! That little bitch could've almost fucking massacred puppet freak?!"

"That gives us another reason not to underestimate her!" Kisame threw the erotic magazine back at the artist and stood up to leave. "I think she's impressed Zetsu, since she's not being restricted in any way!"

**~o~**

"Those were some Akatsuki members, right?" The kunoichi asked, following Zetsu through the unnecessarily wide corridors.

"Yes. They are Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame. You can get acquainted with them later." He stopped in front a heavy metal door. "**Now go in and die**." Zetsu slowly disappeared into the ground, leaving Sakura helpless in front of the Akatsuki leader's office. Everything had gone more or less well so far, but now she was more paranoid than she had ever been before entering this hideout. She swallowed audibly, gathered her wits together, and knocked three times.

"...come in." A deep, powerful voice echoed from the inside. Sakura took one last deep breath before entering the room. As soon as she stepped inside, she was silently overwhelmed by a massively powerful chakra, one that was inhumanly strong, as well as dark. She closed the door behind her, and politely bowed. Her fingers were shaking.

"Pein-sama...correct?" The pinkette questioned, trying as hard as she could to sound respectful.

"And you are Haruno Sakura, if I'm not mistaken." The orange-haired man spoke. "I've been told you wish to join Akatsuki." She nodded eagerly.

"Yes." A short silence followed.

"Your reason for deserting your village?" _Damn._ She hadn't thought about the questioning...

"My village treated me as utter rubbish. They had no respect for me, and I've been dying to have a taste of freedom and adventure." She stated a reason from the top of her head. She also made sure to always look him dead in the eye – the ultimate proof that she wasn't lying.

"Akatsuki is not a leisurely park where you can take a stroll whenever you like." He sighed. "However I can make an exception, since I haven't heard any complaints so far, and Zetsu brought you here himself, didn't he?" He closed his Rinnegan eyes. "A small test might be necessary though."

"Pein. Do you really think that she, of all people needs to pass an exam for this?" A low, smooth and silky voice interrupted the leader. Sakura spun around to find the so-called Tobi, his hands placed on her shoulders, the aura of childishness completely dispelled. A shiver ran down her spine. "After all, you're a Jounin now, aren't you?"

"Yes." Her answer was curt and honest, despite the confusion crashing down like waves on her.

"Are you absolutely certain about this, Madara?" The almighty leader leaned on his intertwined fingers. _Madara?! As in...the long-dead Uchiha? __**Yeah, who else?! **_Sakura was startled by inner's response. _But...why is he here? __**Seems to have business with the Akatsuki, eh?**_

"You won't tell this to anybody, will you?" Madara's thumbs stroked the pinkette's shoulders.

"No. Of course not." She replied without any hesitation whatsoever.

"I trust you, Sakura-chan." His raw charcoal voice resonated in her ears and down her body. She could feel her cheeks grow a bright red.

_This guy knows how to manipulate people, I'm sure! __**If it means more sex, I'm not against it! **_

"Now Tobi is a good boy!" He instantly flashed back into Tobi mode. The kunoichi felt silently relieved. It wouldn't change the real man he was, but it still made her feel better.

"Tobi will introduce you to the other members!" The masked man dragged her to the living room.

"Thank you, Pein-sama!" She called out to her new leader, and followed after Tobi. It was only a matter of seconds before they entered the now bustling room where she had met the Deidara-Hidan-Kisame gang. The noisy chattering faded away once they noticed Sakura. She could practically feel their eyes pinned to her. _Now's the chance to make a good impression. I should probably start by befriending them, and then I can dig out information..._

"Haruno Sakura." She bowed. "It's an honour to meet you all!"

"Don't just stand there, bitch! Tell us why you're fucking here!" A silver-haired man whom she recognised as Hidan shouted out. Sakura's fist had an urge to grind that man's bones to dust.

"I've been accepted into Akatsuki, and as from today on, I'll be working with you all!" She stepped forwards with a certain determination. "Introduce yourselves!"

**~o~**

All of the cloaked members had briefly informed Sakura about themselves. She recognised almost everyone of them from the bingo books and experience in general, especially Sasori (whom she knew all too well) and Itachi. The pinkette was extremely fond of Konan, who seemed so motherly and pure. The atmosphere had suddenly changed, giving it a more – dare she say it – homey feel.

For the first time, Sakura was scared of a possible friendship. She knew infiltrating outlaws was already risky, but now this whole organisation was unconsciously pulling her into a mysterious relationship where her mission and her feelings would collide. She feared that she'd become too close to them, despite hating them beforehand.

She had completely misjudged them. And she had no idea of what to do next. Inner remained silent.

"How about we play a few rounds of Sing-star to celebrate the coming of the Cherry Girl?" Kisame proposed, pointing to the excessively large TV screen, surrounded by video games. Tobi immediately agreed.

"TOBI THINKS IT'S A GOOD IDEA!" The masked man squealed, tugging the pinkette along to prepare the microphones and gaming console. Hidan's twisted smile faded.

"Fuck no! Not that gay-ass karaoke shit!"

"We have nothing to gain by playing that game." Kakuzu added as he greedily flipped through a couple of notes.

"Yes you do. You get to see Sakura-chan having fun. **And get eaten**." Zetsu nodded to himself, and joined the two others.

"I'd like to play, I've never tried it before!" The kunoichi admitted. "And I can imagine that the more the merrier, right?" This was the first time that Sakura had smiled. All the more reason for Deidara to join, who had forcefully dragged his danna along. Soon, Sakura and Tobi had managed to convinced the whole group sing along, and Konan had decided to sit back and enjoy the show. Tobi volunteered to go first, choosing the song Titanium. Impressive, especially because he managed to hit the highest notes, though Sakura suspected it was because he gave his vocal chords a burst of chakra. The higher it went, the more ridiculous it sounded.

_You shoot Tobi down, but Tobi won't fall~_

_Tobi is Titanium~_

Next up was Kisame, with Temperature. His deep, slightly raspy voice was perfect for this song – and out of the corner of his eye, he peeked at Sakura, making sure she understood that he hadn't chosen this song for nothing.

_Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm_

_I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm_

_Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on and girl I_

_Wanna be the papa, you can be the mom, oh oh_

Sakura would be lying to herself if she said that Kisame didn't sound sexy at that precise moment. The way his lips moved, his grin as he uttered the lyrics. It was rather captivating, and Inner approved.

After this song, it was Hidan's time to shine with the song You're gonna go far, kid, and the rest of the members had their turn, singing their lungs out, and having a good time. Even Sakura was cheering along, clapping to the rhythm, and laughing. She had completely forgotten about her mission, the one she had her sights on for so long. Right now, it just didn't matter. She drowned in the exciting atmosphere.

At last, Sakura grabbed the microphone and cleared her throat before singing a song which she hoped would amaze the Akatsuki. She closed her eyes, and let the words flow out of her lips. She felt her voice tremble a little first, but it soon eased out.

_Line 'em up, knock 'em down_

_My looks can kill eh-oh-eh-oh _

_My body's fully loaded _

_And I got more ammo_

_Line 'em up, knock 'em down_

_My looks can kill eh-oh-eh-oh_

_You're an accessory to a murder cause_

_My love's a revolver_

_My sex is a killer _

_Do you wanna die happy_

_Do you wanna die happy_

As soon as she was done, the crowd behind her was clapping, whistling, and cheering for her.

"Way to go, Cherry!"

"...Impressive."

"Fuck, that was pretty damn good!" The compliments flew out of all the men's mouths, and the pinkette was left speechless. She even had the urge to throw herself into their arms and thank them.

...

That night, Sakura had fallen asleep with a smile etched across her face.

* * *

**To be continued~ **


	3. Third Scroll

**Cupcake-Samas! I really really must thank you for all the lovely reviews, favourites and follows! You have no idea how happy it made me! *hugs* My exams are now over, so I'll be able to focus more on writing! Yay!  
This chapter contains fluff!~ And swearing! Lemons aren't coming yet, but do not fret, they shall be coming soon~ Also! Don't forget to tell me who you'd like a lemon for!  
Now! Enjoy this next chapter of Petal Twirl!~  
Disclaimer time! I don't own Naruto, it is the astounding work of art by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!**

**~o~**

The next morning, Sakura was awoken by her growling stomach, and a chilly wind which circulated in her room. After all, she hadn't taken any spare clothing with her, or anything whatsoever while you're at it. So before going to bed, she just pulled her clothing off, and slept in her panties. Just like when she was a kid. The pinkette stretched, gathered her clothes from a messy pile, and dressed, before stepping into the corridor in search of someone's room. She was craving a shower, and her eyes were crusty, so she had initially planned on asking someone for directions but...

So many rooms were lined up! And they all looked exactly the same! There wasn't even a hint as to where Konan could be. The kunoichi cursed silently. _What does one do in a case like this? __**You take a door at random, knock, and hope they have a condom! **__Will you please! Stop talking about sex! So early in the morning too! __**It's never too early for sex! **__Just...just shut up! _

And so she strolled down the corridor, wondering which door to pick. If the god of luck was on her side, she might find the only woman in the Akatsuki. However if he wasn't, she would be landing in Pein-sama's or maybe even Itachi's room. She shivered at the thought... but this wasn't the time to falter. So she took the third door on the left, and knocked.

She waited a few seconds. No answer.

She knocked again, a little louder this time. A string of curse words and shuffling around could be heard from the inside, and Sakura immediately recognised the voice.

"KAKUZU, YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD! PISS OFF!" The pink-haired girl couldn't help but giggle.

"Hidan, it's Sakura." The cussing stopped, and the door immediately opened up to reveal a shirtless and bloodied Jashinist.

"Good fucking morning! You should've just told me it was you!" He grinned, pulling the kunoichi inside. Her lips twisted in disgust as she smelled the odour of dried blood lingering in Hidan's room. However the man's chest was a completely different matter. She caught herself staring, and Inner was drooling.

"Did you need something, bitch?" He sat on his crimson Jashin circle, drawn on the wooden floor. A dozen of iron spikes lay scattered around it, reminding her of the brutal rituals he performed in the honour of his god, Jashin-sama.

"I was wondering where the bathroom was." Something resembling a glaring contest started between both of them.

"I'll let you use my fucking bathroom if you agree to shower with me!" The silver-haired man's eye sparked with mischief.

"I don't think so." Sakura squinted as her fist twitched.

"Why the fuck not?!"

"Because I said so! You pervert!"

"Ungrateful little whore..." He snickered, crossing his arms. "I'll tell you where an unused bathroom is... on one fucking condition!"

"Fine!" She growled. "What's the condition?" The pinkette had no time to think or react as she was violently gripped by the wrists and pinned to the ground under her. She yelped and squirmed under Hidan's grip.

"What the- let go! I'll-" She was silenced by a pair of lips on hers.

…

His lips...they were a little rough and chapped, and his breath had a tang of iron in it. Blood. But this mixture was spicy and seductive, and Sakura had no choice but to let her eyelids fall over her irises. He felt that she wouldn't struggle any more, and loosened his grip on her. And then his tongue... It was hot, and it had the same sexy taste as his lips. It explored every corner of her mouth, from her teeth to playing with her own tongue. Her hands, previously on the floor, were now wrapped around his neck, tugging him in, deepening the contact between mouths.

It was only after he broke the kiss, smirking, that Sakura realised, with a trail of saliva escaping her lips, that she wanted more.

"You have terrible fucking breath,_ Blossom Bitch_."

"I just woke up, jerk! You should've just kept your stupid tongue inside your stupid mouth!"

**~o~**

Breakfast time. The kunoichi had managed to find something edible in the kitchen, which was...practically empty. With a simple layout, and limited equipment. Most of the fresh products scattered inside the fridge were rotting. It seemed like everything was way past it's expiry date – except the four bottles of sake - and somehow, this reminded her of Naruto. _Revolting. _She rubbed her temples, and decided that she'd do some shopping later, so that she'd at least survive, without having to go through various food poisonings or multiple cases of stomach ache. Some odd kind of cereal with milk would have to do for today.

As Sakura was trying to swallow a spoonful of her cardboard-like cereal, Konan stepped inside. She couldn't possibly explain her relief right now.

"Good morning!" The pinkette greeted. The Akatsuki's only woman nodded in return.

"Did the boys wake you up?" She inquired.

"No, not at all. I just realised I haven't eaten in a while, so here I am. I also plan on going shopping later..." Sakura explained as she pointed to the cereal. "What do you eat other than this?" Konan smiled very lightly.

"When they're too lazy to go shopping, we have takeaway or frozen wares. Otherwise, I cook something for them." She sighed, browsing the shelves for breakfast of her own. "And I should warn you, they love drinking." She squinted at a mouldy fish laying in the sink. The pink-haired kunoichi's mouth went a little ajar. _They're absolutely terrible at housekeeping! __**Why are you even surprised?! **_Inner had recovered from the kiss, and was now ready for more.

"I've kind of guessed, for the drinking part-"

CRUNCH.

…

"Zetsu, what are you doing?" She frowned as the bipolar man entered the kitchen.

"Oh! Nothing special! **Enjoying my meal, Cherry**." His mouth was filled with the meat of a human leg which he was holding in his arms.

"Konan-san, I find it hard to believe you cook for pigs like him..." She chuckled. The blue-haired woman decided to play along.

"Sadly I do..."

"Oh! Konan is rebelling against us! **She's dinner**."

**~o~**

After having her more or less satisfying breakfast, Sakura decided to go shopping for something edible and explore her surroundings. And for some odd reason, Konan had insisted on making Deidara and Sasori accompany her. She had vaguely remembered that the blonde could fly thanks to his "artistic" clay birds, but overall, Konan just wanted the pinkette to have bodyguards and tourist guides for the small village lying up ahead. The village hidden in the chestnuts.

The flight had been particularly rough, and not because it was "Random Explosive Bird Airlines", but because of the constant quarrelling between her and Sasori. The two of them just couldn't get along! They kept on glaring and throwing senbons at each other aggressively.

"Idiotic, clueless girl..." The redhead, who was currently in Hiruko mode, was sneering at her, venom dripping from each and every word. "I don't understand how Pein-sama could've let you join Akatsuki!"

"I don't understand why you're still alive, you fucked-up puppet!" She yelled back.

"Because unlike you, I take necessary precautions for any possible situations..."

"Will you two shut the fuck up, un?!" The blonde was gradually losing his patience as well, and placed himself between Sakura and Sasori. "Just deal with it, she's joined us whether you like it or not, Sasori no danna!" He cast a quick glance to the steaming kunoichi beside him. "Also...are you only going to the grocery store, un?"

"Are you kidding me? I don't even have spare clothing!" She paused. "But yeah, grocery store, clothing shop..."

"And does that mean you'll be doing housekeeping and cooking for us too?" The blonde winked at her suggestively. "We can pay you well, un." Sakura's curiosity had been awakened. It was true, she had absolutely no money to pay anything whatsoever. Maybe if she did some chores...

"Oh really? And how so, blondie?"

"With this, un." He motioned his entire body, and tugged at the hem of his pants, a sly grin spread across his devious lips. The pink-haired kunoichi, on the other hand, had a vein protruding at the corner of her forehead.

"HELL NO!" She gave Deidara a good whack on the head before crossing her arms and gazing straight ahead.

"Why am I stuck with you idiots, again?" The expert puppeteer complained as his fellow artist was pouting audibly.

**~o~**

Once the food and hygiene supplies had been bought, the trio had scuttled over to a clothing store, which was small and smelled excessively of some odd rose perfume. Sakura was currently dragging her two "bodyguards" through the masses of fishnets, weather-resistant jackets, and casual clothing.

"What do you think, Deidara? Is the green one better, or should I take the red one?" She frowned, unable to decide between two pieces of clothing.

"I dunno, un. Which is more revealing?" He peeked at both shirts. "Well what does it matter, you'll be wearing your cloak, un."

"Not everyone walks around with their cloak in the hideout." The redhead surprisingly commented. The blonde cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Why're you taking her side now, un?"

"Because you're just a stupid little runt who can't take care of people, that's why." He glared through his Hiruko eyes. "And you don't know anything about art either, while you're at it." Something dangerous stirred between both Akatsuki artists.

"You wanna try saying that again, un?" Deidara's hand started molding a piece of clay. His relaxed grin had now changed into a gritting of teeth.

"You don't know anything about art." Sasori was really testing his patience, and before the blonde could blow the whole flipping place up, Sakura had slammed her fists into both of their heads.

"ENOUGH!" She screeched. "You two are an embarrassment!" Both men stopped and stared at the pinkette.

"Sakura-chan, it's very dangerous to interrupt a duel between two men, un." The blonde warned, stepping back and replacing the explosive clay in his pouch.

"That's right..." Sasori turned to walk towards the exit. "Hurry up and don't keep me waiting."

The pink-haired girl had also known about their diverging opinions on art. However if they bickered all the time because of that, why were they even in a pair? The atmosphere had turned a little heavy, and she had rapidly chosen her clothing.

"Would you mind paying for me this time, Deidara?" She pleaded. "I promise I'll pay you back once I find the money!" He seemed to be considering the method of payment which he'd make Sakura use.

"Only for you, Sakura-chan." He whispered as he handed a large note to the plump woman behind the cash register. His voice was dangerous. And it was attractive. Though she refused to admit it, she had liked the tone in his voice, which was almost...demanding, and dominating.

During the trip home, she remained silent. Sasori and Deidara were still raging at each other, but right now, her thoughts seemed to be lingering somewhere else. _**Well aren't you the lucky one, having so many men all to yourself! **__Inner! Shut up! I don't know why this is happening! It's not supposed to! __**But you like it! **__I'm supposed to be on a mission, and I'm supposed to extract information out them. But here I am, befriending these criminals for real! __**So what?! **__It feels so wrong, because I really like them all!... __**I still don't understand why you're not enjoying it, for fucks sake! **__Just leave me alone! I need time to think. _

This was going to be much harder than she expected. As a ninja, she knew better than to let her emotions do the talking. But here, it just felt futile. The Akatsuki were so captivating, and Sakura could do nothing to resist this invisible force, pulling her in...slowly but surely...

* * *

**Voilà!~ Chapter 3, done!  
I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, and I hope I can make some improvements in the future!~  
Also, reviews are very inspiring and much appreciated~ So don't hesitate!  
Pasta la vista!**


	4. Fourth Scroll

**Oh my Cupcake-Samas! I'm so sorry for the late update! _ Sadly the next one won't be very soon either, since I'm constantly travelling. HOWEVER! I must really really really thank you for all the reviews, the favourites and follows! It's so motivating and heart warming! I could never have written this much without your support! *spreads arms wide* GROUP HUG! I love you all!~  
Also, a little warning - there is a little naughty content in this chapter...  
And now for the disclaimer!~ I do not own Naruto! It is the absolutely godly work of art by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei! The only thing I own right now is the Plot-chan and a microscopic writer's block!~**

**~o~**

Shopping had been a success after all. Sakura came back 'home', her arms loaded with groceries and paper bags, which she had set onto the counter in the kitchen. The morning had drifted by pretty peacefully, and she was grateful. The Akatsuki had been revealed to be quite...energetic. Life was going to be harsh on her, and a few minutes to relax were certainly appreciated. The medic stretched and headed towards the bedroom corridor, in search of her own room.

However she had forgotten where it was.

..._shit_. This meant that she had to to duel with the god of luck again.

Or perhaps not, since she knew where Hidan's room was, and so tried tracing her steps back. Third door on the left, she remembered, and walked back to her room. However once she opened the door, she realised she wasn't alone.

"Finally, Cherry, un!" A certain blonde's voice resonated through her otherwise empty bedroom. There he sat, the explosive artist, at the corner of Sakura's bed. _Fuck, this could only mean trouble..._

The pinkette frowned visibly as she stood at the entrance.

"Can I help you with something?" She glanced at his face, decorated with a confident smirk. "If it's the money you're after, I still haven't found a job, but I'll have the money for you soon!"

"I don't want your money, un." He chuckled deeply. "I want _you_. And I want you _screaming my name_, un." He rose from the bed and advanced towards her. She was frozen in place, despite wanting to retreat and slam the door behind her. What on earth was wrong with him?!

"I don't think so!" Sakura's hands clenched into fists and set up a firm guard. "I'll pay you back with the proper amount of Ryo and nothing else!" Deidara slammed his hand on the wall just above her head in such a possessive manner that the kunoichi's heart skipped a beat.

"You'll like it, un." He grinned, and soon, his hands were all over her.

Her breath hitched, and she wanted to struggle, but she couldn't. Her muscles were tense and paralysed. His skillful fingers flew under her shirt and into her skirt. Touching. Caressing. Stroking. Rubbing.

It started out as an uncomfortable tickle, but it didn't last long. Pleasure stirred underneath the icy mask she had set up. Sparks of goodness flew now and then, just when he brushed past the right places. And then it intensified. The blonde had been attentive, and had watched Sakura's reactions, especially when he managed to hit the spots which made her bite her tongue in attempt to stop the groans. Her breathing was becoming something like panting, and she was regrettably losing control of her feelings.

Before she knew it, her body was betraying her. It was screaming with lust. Her skin was flushed, her mouth was wide open, and her legs were wobbly. Her hands clutched at Deidara's shoulders for support while he continued his pleasuring. Fuck, it was too much. The pinkette's feelings were going sky high, and she couldn't stay quiet. It was so good, he made her rise into a state of such bliss, even her hips were leaning into his deadly touch.

"Ahh...right- right there!" She threw her head back. He had found her sweet spot, and right now, every time his finger rubbed against that precise place, she felt herself growing closer and closer to climaxing. "Hn... Oh god..._yes_..."

"That's right, don't hold back, un..." Only a few more deep strokes were needed before she felt herself clench, and a powerful of wave of pleasure, better than anything before, hit her. Her whole body trembled violently, her back arched, and she had no choice but to let go of her dignity at this point.

"D-Deidara..!"

**~o~**

There she was, sprawled across her bed, still recovering from her orgasm. The explosive artist had left her alone, and it was darn good he did, because if not, she would have permanently deformed his face.

Right now, she had trouble deciding whether she should feel humiliated or angry. Or both. That shameless man had just made her come...Effortlessly. _**And you loved it! **_Inner taunted. She buried her face into her pillow, grunting with frustration. She wanted to complain, but at the same time, that might just aggravate the whole situation. So she did nothing, and didn't leave her room before lunchtime.

During this time, she considered reporting the situation so far to Tsunade-sama. She knew their approximate location, but...nothing else. She rubbed her temples. This just goes shows how much work she's been doing. Practically nothing.

_Maybe some sparring matches, or training could do the trick. Or even going out for dinner, if that's possible..._She shook her head, scolding herself for thinking such absurdities. The whole Akatsuki eating at a restaurant?! Who was she kidding? _**Well they did all play Sing star... **_Inner shrugged, despite grinning mischievously. Sakura didn't want to know what she was thinking. _I'll ask them after lunch, but knowing them, they should be fine. _She had been pleasantly surprised at their easygoing attitude, she remembered, so she wasn't too worried.

But would it really be that easy to build a trustworthy bond with them? Impossible. She was sure that some of the members were hiding deep secrets of some sort, and she vowed to uncover them.

Her thoughts slowly drifted towards Uchiha Itachi. The whole mess with him and his little brother had been more or less cleared, and Sasuke was now back in Konohagakure, but something was still off. Why the hell was he still in the Akatsuki? He sure as hell was a great addition to the organisation, but he didn't have anything to do here, did he? Unless she was overlooking something...

And how about Pein-sama? Why were him and Konan still leading this organisation? They had given up on the tailed beasts, so what kept them together?

The pinkette popped herself up on her forearms. She had so many unanswered questions floating around her mind right now, and found it hard to concentrate, so she got up and decided to take a stroll outside and see if anyone was up for a sparring match.

**~o~**

The terrain outside of the Akatsuki base was plain, but it was large, and numerous trees were scattered around in a circle, creating a large clearing, perfect for training. The weather was unusually heavy and moist, with large clouds gathered in the sky up ahead. It was the type of weather where no wind blew, and the air was hot and suffocating. _**Hell yeah! We could definitely use a challenge! **_Inner raised her fist. To Sakura's disappointment however, nobody was around, leaving her alone in the middle of the desolate plain.

Of course, this didn't stop her from running a few laps around the wide circle of trees, doing a couple of sit-ups, and performing some of her favourite stretching exercises. _Nothing better than a good warm-up before kicking some ass! _Inner snorted. _**Kick who's ass? The trees? Oh they're sure to make an epic opponent-**_

"Oh! If it isn't our little Cherry! **All alone and clueless.**" Zetsu popped his head out of the trunk of the tree he was in. The pink-haired kunoichi stopped her exercises and spun around to find the bipolar plant grinning back at her.

"Perfect timing, Zetsu!" She bowed politely, hiding her faint smirk. "You wouldn't mind sparring with me, would you?" Sakura cracked her knuckles and bounced on her toes a little, preparing for combat. He seemed mildly surprised at the offer, but willingly accepted. His darker side seemed to agree for once.

"How about I start off with a thousand shadow clones?" He stepped out of his tree and stood a few meters away from the pinkette. "I'll make them **extra aggressive**, so it'll test your reflexes, endurance and speed...**and you will undoubtedly die**."

"Bring it on!" Her hands were now lined with the most concentrated chakra she could muster. This was her time to relieve all of the stress and excess energy she had built up during these past few hours. Soon, the green-haired plant-man positioned his fingers to create the proper handsign before shouting out "kage bunshin no jutsu!" and setting lose a wave of the copies of Zetsu. They barely gave her a time to blink before running towards her, twisted grins plastered across their faces. The kunoichi stepped back a little and grabbed a handful of senbon, hurling them at the nearer clones, who instantly disappeared. _Yeah, they have absolutely no resistance, but they have strength – and hell, there are 1000 of them!_

She grunted and decided that individual dispelling wouldn't do the trick, and an area move would be preferred. Her fists radiated with accumulated chakra. She let the crowd of clones gather closely around her, and soon, her fist collided with the hard rock down below, and sent a powerful tremor across the whole surface, shattering the stone to splinters.

"SHANNARO!" Her war cry resonated through the training grounds. The impact had also destroyed quite a few of the clones, clearing some space for the pinkette. But they kept on coming, and she had no choice but to go for another punch again.

Too distracted by the front, Sakura committed a terrible mistake. She forgot the back, and found herself with a kunai digging into her flesh. She cried out in pain, staggering, and losing her focus completely. This gave the rest of the clones an opening, and suddenly, she found herself on the ground, kicks flying into her stomach, and blood seeping out from her lips.

"...Ghh..." She groaned. _Pathetic! I'm so pathetic! What the hell has happened to my reflexes!?...__**NO! YOU AIN'T GIVIN' UP, OUTER! GET UP AND BEAT THEM TO A PULP! **_Inner scolded her, throwing a flurry of energetic punches into the air. _Oh hell no! Don't worry, I'm not that weak! _

Her body trembled in anger as she heard Zetsu's disappointed sigh and bitter laugh. "Maybe she wasn't as great as we thought. **All bark and no bite**." Sakura's hand reached over for the kunai embedded in her lower back, and with a sharp tug, she yanked it out. She clenched her teeth as more blood flowed out of her wound, and she slowly stood up,

"I'm not done yet!" Her fist connected with one of the clones' skull with a sickening crack, hurling him back in recoil and making him vanish in a cloud of smoke. "Don't you dare go easy on me!" Adrenaline rushed through her veins, and soon, she threw herself at the crowd, inflicting so much damage that the original Zetsu had no choice but to stand there, stunned. There was so much determination in her eyes, so much power in those tiny hands...truly shocking. He was about to hide himself in the crowd and complicate the fight for her, but a tiny part of him hesitated. Multiple facets of his personality clashed for a few seconds, making his head ache a little. Not a good sign, but it didn't take long for him to recover, and soon, he was camouflaged within the huge group of clones.

All of his lookalikes caused enough of a commotion to allow him to sneak up behind her. He was so curious that as he leaned towards her, shuriken between his two forefingers, he took her scent in. Unlike what he thought, she didn't smell like delicate cherry blossoms. She smelled like cheap, minty toothpaste and a little like sweat mingled with strong deodorant. A very typical morning smell. Nevertheless, this seemingly perfectly normal smell had a youthful and refreshed feel to it, reminding Zetsu of how innocent and inexperienced she actually was. His heart clenched in response to the torrent of unknown feelings swarming in his mind. Not good. He shook his head, ashamed of the sudden weakness. That's right, he couldn't let himself be distracted, he was her colleague in the Akatsuki and possible team mate, but nothing else.

He couldn't allow himself to begin liking that fiery personality of hers.

Otherwise he might really fall for her.

Unacceptable.

* * *

**This is it for chapter 4 then!~ I hope you're enjoying it so far, and don't forget to tell me if there's a lemon you really really want...though I have the first one already planned out, I certainly don't count on making it the only one! *pervy grin*  
Pasta la vista!~**


End file.
